Criminal Minds: A young Mind
by criminalminds290
Summary: A 13 year old girl with a mother that hates her is in a profiling school. one of the agents starts to care about her.


Criminal Minds: A Young Mind

"Mom, tomorrow at school some F.B.I. agents are coming to teach us about profiling."

"That's nice," she said. The only reason my mom enrolled me into a profiling school is because of the deal we made. The deal we made was that I had to clean that litter box for two weeks without being told, and if I did she would have no choice but to hold up her end of the deal and enroll me.

"Really Mary? Well I think it will be a wonderful experience for her to learn from real profilers," my aunt said. After dinner we drove back home so I could get some sleep.

"Jazz. Jazzmin, time to get up. Jazzmin if you don't get up you'll be late for your doctor's appointment," said Auntie.

"What?! I have a doctor's appointment? But what about school, I have to be there when the Agents get there," I started to panic when I said that.

"Don't worry, I already called the school to let them know you'll be late." She was trying to calm me down but sadly it didn't work. "All they have to do is up your medication."

I thought about this for a little while. _**"Okay either no meds which leads to headaches so painful I'm crying or miss some of the lesson? Um, miss some of the lesson," **_I thought

"Okay let's get this doctor's appointment over with."

To: James

Going to be to class DRA. See you there.

#Country girl

From: James

What's the DRA about? ㈴8

To: James

Upping meds

#Country girl

From: James

Okay but you will miss some of the lesson

To: James

I know. I know. Just please make sure nobody sees me but, Mr. Splinter, sees me. Please?

#Country girl

From: James

Okay

From: Leo

How are the headaches?

To: Leo

Started to get better but now getting worse since my body adapted to the meds

#Country girl

From: Leo

Are they upping your meds?

To: Leo

Yeah. TTYL

#Country girl

From: Leo

TTYL

The doctor's appointment only took ten minutes to up my meds. After that my aunt called the school again.

"Hi, tis is Mary Jane Middleton. Jazzmin Middleton will be late to class. She had a doctor's appointment. Okay, thank you. They're going to excuse you for being late since I called them this morning as well."

"Thank you for calling them."

"No problem."

To: James

On my way back TY when I get there

#Country girl

From: James

Okay ㈴0

The trip to school was very quiet all the way there. When I got to school I let James know. (So he could do a diversion)

To: James

I'm here

#Country girl

From: James

Diversion time?

To: James

Almost make sure nobody, but Mr. Splinter, sees me

#Country girl

To: James

NOW!

#Country girl

I walked in right after the diversion. James had farted and it stunk. I walked over to Mr. Splinter's desk and handed him me admit slip. He took it and signaled me to go sit with my group.

"Really James that was your diversion? You're so immature."

"You know you love me."

"No I don't love you, but nice try."

"Can't blame a guy for trying,"

"Who's this?" the agent at our group asked. To be honest I didn't see him there. He must be like a ninja or something.

"This is Jazzmin Middleton. The one who we said would be late today. Ow!" said James "What was that for?"

"Jazzmin this is Agent Morgan," Leo said hesitantly.

"Howdy," I said.

"Nice to meet you. So what do you guys want to in the F.B.I. when you join?" asked Agent Morgan.

As usual Leo was the first to answer. "I want to be a technical analysis like Ms. Garcia."

James was next to answer. "I want to be Team Leader like Agent Hotchner."

As always I was the last to answer and the first to answer with a question. "What if we're not sure?" everyone in the group stared at me except Agent Morgan. He just looked at me with, though he tried to hide it, curiosity in his eyes.

"What? I honestly don't know." I said. Agent Morgan answered my question with another question. "What are your talents?"

Before I could say a word James and Leo took turns listing off my talents.

"Strong,"

"Hardworking,"

"Stubborn,"

"Not easily ticked off unless you threaten her friends or family."

"Helpful,"

"Protective,"

"A great profiler you never know when she's profiling you."

"Okay that's enough," I said.

"Well that sounds a lot like me," says Agent Morgan.

"Oh, and she is a great leader/teacher. She even catches on really fast, faster than any other blond I know." James said.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked James in a playful but yet serious voice.

"No." he said in a scared tone.

"Okay, then shut the hell up!"

"Well that still sounds like me, but it also sounds like agent Hotchner over there." As he spoke about agent Hotchner he signaled in his direction. Right after Agent Morgan stopped talking the bell rang for lunch. During most of lunch I ate in silence.

"If I wanted Agent Morgan to know all of my talents I would have told him. You guys didn't even give me a chance to speak."

"Sorry." They said in unison. After lunch everyone went outside. We were talking about signing up for the Battle of the Bands when the meanest girl in school, Clare, walked up to us.

"I saw you were late this morning," said Clare.

"So?" I asked with an attitude.

"So, it looks bad on every, single, one of your so called "friends"."

"You don't even know why I was late, so but out!"

"Let me guess, it has something to do with your mother." She said with a smirk.

"Clare, I'm only going to say this once. Don't ever bring my family into something like this again. Got it?!" I said through my teeth. Little did I know that the agents were watching?

"And what if I do bring them into something like this again? What will happen?"

"I'm not going to answer that." After I said that I started to walk away when Clare grabbed my wrist. I turned around and she punched me square in the nose. I fell and hit the pavement. All I remember after that is a female agent, with black hair, pulling Clare away from me. I looked over to my right when someone put their hand one my shoulder and saw Agent Morgan, Agent Hotchner, and some other female agent with blond hair. After that I blacked out and woke up in the nurse's office with a pounding headache.

"What happened?" I asked the nurse.

"You hit the pavement and blacked out. So one of the agents carried you in here," she said.

"Which one?"

"The tall handsome colored one. What's his name?"

"Agent Morgan?" _**'Okay now I'm really embraced' **_I thought.

"Yes that's him. He's really handsome." After she said that Agent Morgan walked in all serious looking, I tried to lighten his mood but before I could the nurse told me to lay down and act like I was sleeping. So I did, but I didn't know why she wanted me to act like I was asleep.

"How's she doing?" he asked the nurse. _**'He sounds worried' **_I thought.

"She's doing just fine. You don't need to worry yourself, now. She's in good hands."

"Okay, but as soon as she wakes up you call me immediately. All right?"

"Yes, sir."

After that conversation the nurse turned to me. "Okay, you can get up now. It sounds like he cares about you. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

"I'm going to give you some aspirin and an hour of sleep. If you're not up in an hour I'll wake you up. After that I'm going to call Agent Morgan to let him know that you're up Okay?"

"Okay." She gave me an aspirin, for my headache. After I took it and downed a bottle of water I laid down and fell asleep. About an hour later I woke up to another pounding headache. I looked around and then I remembered where I was, the nurse's office. I looked for the nurse and found her on the phone. _**'She must be talking to Agent Morgan' **_I thought.

"Oh, good you're awake. I just got done talking to Agent Morgan to let him know that you just woke up ten minutes ago. He should be here in about five minutes or so." Five minutes later Agent Morgan acme in and walked right over to me.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess. Did an orange bottle fall out of my pocket?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you pick it up?"

"Yeah, I have it in my pocket. Why? Is it important?"

"Yes, it is very important. It is the reason I was late to class. May I have the bottle, please?"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
